


Daddy Dancing

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Buddy Holly - Freeform, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Erwin's a total dork, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's a total dad and Levi loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I wrote a long while ago.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Erwin stood in front of the stove, poking at the pot in front of him. The radio was playing low, and Erwin was swaying out of sync with Buddy Holly crooning Everyday.

Levi walked into the kitchen, slamming into the counter next to Erwin with a heavy sigh.

"How was work?" Erwin asked, laughter in his voice, already knowing the answer.

"The fucking worst," Levi answered. It was his standard. When his day went exceptionally well, he would answer with "bad." Though journalism was his passion, it made him interact with people. And Levi hated people.

Erwin turned the heat down on the stove, and the radio's volume up. He stood inf front of Levi, reaching to take his hands.

Levi pulled his hands closer to his body, scowling at Erwin's Kiss The Cook apron.

"Come on," Erwin urged, reaching into Levi's armpits to take his hands. "Dance with me."

"No, you old man." His scowl softened slightly.

"Everyday seems a little longer," Erwin sang, his voice low and raspy, finally giving up on trying to pull out Levi's hands. "Every way love's a little stronger." 

Erwin resumed his out of sync swaying, sometimes randomly clapping and pointing at nothing. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi demanded, eyes growing wide as he watched his complete dork of a husband.

Flashing a smile, Erwin responded, "Dancing."

"Stop, you're embarrassing yourself."

Erwin's dancing only increased in vigor, adding a terribly awkward looking booty shake.

"The only way I'll stop is if you dance with me," Erwin said with a wink.

Levi walked over, stretching up onto the very tops of his toes to kiss Erwin firmly on the mouth, effectively stopping his embarrassing dancing.

"Finally," Levi said when he pulled away. "You were dancing like a dad." 

"What if I was?" Erwin asked, looking into Levi's eyes.

"What?" Levi asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"What if we adopted kids?"

**Author's Note:**

> And they made the best daddies.


End file.
